The invention is in the field of laser target identification and acquisition devices often termed laser seekers, and particularly in the field of training and testing systems for such laser seekers. More specifically, the invention relates to a laser seeker target simulator which may be used in place of the conventional laser designator and cooperating target.
To understand the present invention, it is helpful to first understand the technology to which it relates. Aircraft supporting ground operations often use laser-type target designator and identification systems. The laser designator, manned by forward observers, generates a source of laser radiation which is directed to a selected target. The target reflects the received radiation to the identification section of the system, the laser seeker. The laser seeker scans the earth's surface in a selected pattern until it acquires the laser energy reflected from the pinpointed target. The seeker, which is generally mounted on the aircraft, includes processing equipment for generating usable indicia of target acquisition. For example, the seeker system, interfaced with an aircraft's avionics, can be made to produce indications of target acquisition to the pilot by means of a laser track signal on the aircraft heads-up display. The laser seeker system has the further capability of locking onto the target. Upon target lock the seeker ends its scan mode of operation and continues to track the target as the aircraft continues its movement relative to the target.
There is a need for a low-cost, eye safe, training device in the form of a simulated target that can be easily and economically deployed at training centers and target ranges. Such a training device would permit the operator of the laser seeker to exercise his equipment during simulated missions. In addition, the simulated target would permit the testing of the seeker equipment through its full range of capability. It was to meet the needs for such a target device that the present invention was created.